CandyCrush.exe
So it was just any other day browsing FriendSter Facebook when one of my friend sent me an invite to play candy crush saga, so you know I was not aware of the addiction that it will give me. So there when I clicked the invitation and I was surprised of what I saw. It was this fun, addictive game and I couldn't stop playing, I just can't help it you know. But there was something that was one of the worst fucking idea a man has ever made, micro-transactions but I really loved the game that much. So I started at phase one of addiction, sending invitations hoping for an Idiot (like me) to click my invitations and give me free energy or "hearts" to continue my gaming experience. But it wasn't enough I have to go further, so I started paying for more energy to play the game. When I sold my home, my car, my family Rolex watch that was passed on to many generations just to get more gaming experience, and I live in a shitty apartment, the only thing that I have was Candy Crush. One day when I was playing the game my friend Michael called and told me,"Dude stop wasting your fucking life on this stupid game. Don't you know that you can get lives by setting the da..." Then he ended the call and didn't even finish, what a fuckwad. Well I don't need him I got my Candy Crush by my side. Then When I was at level 2000 the hardest fucking level of them all. I lost my last life, I said to myself "Fuck, well bye bye virginity", I was about to post it up on Craigslist but then I received one mysterious call from an unknown number like any other normal human do, I didn't picked it up well because of the obvious. So I resumed to Facebook completely forgetting about my Craigslist post. When I received a message from King the creators of Candy Crush. I was pretty exited at that time, so I opened the chat box. It reads "Thank you for dedicating your whole life into this game, for that we would like to reward you something cool. You will be our beta tester for the new Candy Crush Game." And inside that message there was a link in it. I clicked the link downloaded it and started to boot it up I found something strange about the game though it was CANDY CRUSH.EXE written in hyper realistic blood, what I found next shock me. A picture of hyper realistic Satan was in there, so yeah that was the experience. So I called Michael remember him the awesome fuckwad? Yeah, when he picked up the call it wasn't him that picked up. It was what I assume an Irish man saying "You Have To Continue the game". Then I told him "What did you do to my BestFriend?". He replied with "He's In Good Hands, the King's hands". Then I told him "Fuck you and your piece of shit game motherfuckerr". Then he replied with "Fuck you and your stupid trollpasta" Then I snapped and drove took the taxi. When I arrived I saw the creator of Candy Crush raping my friend. So I attacked them with my sweet Kung Fu moves that I learned from the taxi driver After the sweet battle. We fucking destroyed the company that made Candy crush, then I asked Michael "What was the thing that you were gonna tell me but didn't finish fuck wad?". He told me. "Don't you know that you can get lives by setting the date and time?!". You were a fucking idiot. From that moment I realized how fucked up my brain was and how bad my writing skills are. FIN Category:TrollPastas